mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Marisa Kirisame/RicePigeon's first version
"It ain't magic if it ain't flashy!" This Marisa is anything but ordinary, don't let the movelist take you offguard into thinking Marisa is just an ordinary "shotoclone". With the Three-tiered embellishment magic, this version combines Marisa's best aspects from ''Scarlet Weather Rhapsody and Hopeless Masquerade into one small package.'' ) |Image = File:MarisaRP-por.png |Creator = RicePigeon |Downloadlink = RicePigeon's MUGEN Spot |Rescord = Localcoord |Resolution = 320x240 |Lablink = Marisa Kirisame/RicePigeon's Version}} Gameplay Marisa is a five-button character that plays like a standard three-button character, using , and for attacks while utilising as a shortcut for and dashes, and as a shortcut for . While on the surface, this version of Marisa may appear to have a movelist akin to most shotoclones, the most defining gameplay gimmick is Marisa's Three-tiered Embellishment Magic, which adds a charge every time a Special move is used, with each charge indicated by a different color star under Marisa's lifebar. When a special move is used with three charges, the Special used will automatically turn into an EX variant at the cost of all charges. EX versions offer additional advantages over their ordinary counterparts, such as increased damage, faster startup/recovery, extra invincibility frames, and/or additional hit properties such as wallbounce. At the beginning of the match, Marisa has the option to select one of two Level 3 Spellcards for use, but will not be able to use both during the same match. It's generally recommended to choose the one more fitting for the situation Marisa is up against. Final Spark is more or less a slightly faster, more powerful version of Master Spark, but the main draw is that it also grants Marisa access to an additional Level 3 Spellcard called Dragon Meteor, an air-only version of Final Spark that hits for less damage, but is angled downward and hits OTG, making it useful as a combo ender. Sungrazer is a powerful ground-to-air melee attack with reversal properties that cannot be airguarded, as Marisa thwacks them up with the broomstick and then proceeds to rush at them at high speed. Marisa doesn't have dedicated A.I. programming, instead using basic A.I. strings that tell the character to use certain attacks at certain distances. Marisa doesn't block very often and tends to play offensively, only ever spamming Witching Blaster or using Witch Leyline to close the distance between it and the opponent when there is considerable distance between the two; up close, Marisa will attempt some form of combo, though such combos are usually basic chain combos that are rarely followed up with a Special. Marisa's A.I. has some unusual quirks that can be used against it, the most notable being that the character will often use when at a moderate distance away from the opponent, sometimes to the degree of spamming it repeatedly if the attack does not make contact, another quirk is that Marisa will often use Witch Leyline when airborne regardless of the distance between it and the opponent, which can leave the character open to being punished once the attack has finished and Marisa enters the falling animation. Marisa rarely activates Hypers, only ever choosing to use Love Sign "Master Spark" out of the occasional chain combo, though the Hyper is used too late out of said combo, as by the time Marisa activates it, the opponent is nearly always lying on the ground. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' | Adds 1 Star charge Becomes EX Witching Blaster with 3 Star charges| }} | Hits twice Uses 3 Star charges| }} | on Counterhit Adds 1 Star charge Becomes EX Witch Leyline with 3 Star charges| }} | Uses 3 Star charges| }} | : version hits twice and versions deal more damage on 1st active frame Adds 1 Star charge Becomes EX Miasma Sweep with 3 Star charges| }} | Hits twice Uses 3 Star charges| }} | version: hits once version: hits twice version: hits 3 times Adds 1 Star charge Becomes EX Narrow Spark with 3 Star charges| }} | Hits 3 times Uses 3 Star charges| }} 'Hypers' | Uses 1000 Power| }} | Uses 1000 Power| }} | Requires Final Spark selected Uses 3000 Power| }} | Requires Final Spark selected Uses 3000 Power| }} | Requires Sungrazer selected Uses 3000 Power|}} 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' 'General' 'Character-specific' Videos Edits Category:Character versions Category:Characters with a localcoord of 320x240 Category:Five-button Characters Category:Characters with sourced sprites Category:1.0-only Characters Category:Shoto Clones Category:Characters with Chain Comboing Category:Characters with a Forward Dash Category:Characters with an Air Dash Category:Characters made by RicePigeon Category:Characters made in 2015 }}